


What to do during a Space Heroes marathon

by SaintJudith



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, Communication, First Kiss, Hugs, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teens try their best to avoid watching a show for nerds. They hide out in a bedroom and you won't believe what happens next!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to do during a Space Heroes marathon

For once Raph and Casey were content just hanging around the lair. It was a hot and sticky summer afternoon which meant that the weather was actually better underground.

Raph was counting the hours until the sun set and things would cool off up top and Casey, well Casey just didn't want to be home right now. 

Since there was a Space Heroes marathon on at the moment the two of them decided to give Leo his space and hang in Raph's room. The still broken ceiling lamp made the room feel even nicer in contrast to the hot summer day. Raph was sitting upright in his bed reading one of his ninja magazines while Casey sat on the floor near the foot of the bed playing a game on his phone. A text popped up from Casey's father. Casey locked the phone in disgust. 

"Hey Raph..."

"Sup Case."

"Do you maybe wanna kiss a little?" Casey was leaning against the bed; one arm propped on the bed, hand holding his chin up. The other hand running its fingers through his bangs, a nervous habit. Casey looked at Raphael waiting for a response. 

 

Raph could feel his face burning as he shifted in his bed, subconsciously pulling his legs to him. "Uh... I dunno. Maybe. Why'd ya ask?"

Casey crawled onto the bed "I've been thinking about it a bit lately. I think it'd be nice. To kiss, you."

"To kiss me?"

"Yeah. To kiss you."

"Wouldn't you rather kiss April or something."

"I did kiss April. But I want to kiss you now."

"Doesn't that mean you two are dating now?"

Casey chuckled "Raph. Just because two people kiss doesn't mean they're dating. Besides it was a disaster. I almost lost another tooth."

"Well how do you know this won't be a disaster?"

"I don't. But I'd like to try it anyways. Only if you want to though."

 

Raph swallowed. He'd be lying if he said something like this scenario had never entered his mind before. Kissing someone, kissing Casey, kissing April, heck even kissing Timothy or Karai. It's one thing to daydream about it once, or twice, or a lot, and another to actually do it. Raph clenched his fists. "Ok. Let's kiss."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure!" Raph snapped.

"Ok. Ok. You just, seem a little tense. I don't want to pressure you or anything." Casey hadn't really seen Raph this tensed up before.

"You're not. It's fine. It's just, it's not everyday you get your first and probably only kiss," mumbled Raph. 

"Don't worry even if it sucks I'll be sure to tell April she's got to get in on the Raph macking action."

Raph snorted "Oh my god you weirdo."

"C'mere you." Casey reached trying to wrap his arms around Raph's neck and pull him closer, succeeding in falling all over the bed. Raph hadn't been moved an inch. Casey began a feeble attempt to right himself.

"Hey Raph could you maybe put your knees down. They're kinda blocking your face."

"What? Oh. Sorry."

 

Raph put his knees down and Casey quickly climbed into his lap. Casey's long legs easily and comfortably resting on either side of Raph's thick thighs. Raph froze, face turning red, arms held awkwardly in the air by his sides.

"Um. So now what?"

"I'm going to kiss you now." Casey took both of his hands and cupped Raphael's face. His thumbs and forefingers touching the edge of Raph's mask. Casey leaned in and closed his eyes connecting his lips with Raphael's mouth.

Raph's mouth was bigger than April's had been. His skin was harder and more textured too, something that Casey had never really noticed during all of their times rough housing. And there was a lot less in way of lips. Raph seemed to only really have a bottom one.  
Casey moved his hands around the sides of Raph's head, meeting at the knot that tied Raph's mask together. While Raph decided to plant his hands a little below Casey's waist, thumbs resting on his protruding hip bones. 

Casey pulled back. "You know Raph," Casey said with a smile on his face. "You are allowed to kiss me back."

Raph smirked back gaining a little confidence. "I'll see if I can arrange that for you."

The line caused them both to break into a fit of laughter. First laughing into their own chests. Then Casey leaning forward and laughing into Raphael's shoulder. His arms falling from around Raph's neck and into a full embrace. 

Casey held the hug. Their torsos making full contact with each other. Raphael hesitantly moving to return the hug, holding on tighter when his touch was accepted. 

"This is nice," Raph commented, breaking the silence. 

"You're a little boney, but yeah. This is nice." Casey smiled into the side of Raph's face.

"I'm boney? Speak for yourself string bean."

Raph buried his face into Casey's neck. "You smell nice. Clean even. I don't believe it. The amazing Casey Jones showering outside of hockey season."

"Yeah, well, hanging with you guys upped the number of showers I gotta take to keep people from complaining." 

 

They let the silence fall again, still locked in the tight embrace. Raph's chest was swelling, filing with warmth. His heart was beating faster despite the calm and comfort of the atmosphere. 

"Can we. Maybe. Try to. Um... kiss again?" Raph asked, eyes glancing towards the floor. 

Casey pulled back and looked into Raph's eyes. They were glowing green in the low lighting. "Yeah dude, whatever you want." Casey leaned in again, ready to meet Raphael's hard lip with his soft ones. Their lips were less than an inch apart when Raph quickly closed the distance, no longer able to contain the feelings that had been swelling in his chest. Casey smiled into the kiss. This was the Raph he was used to. A Raphael filled with emotion so strong that it over flowed. Casey brought his hands back up to Raph's face as Raph held Casey tighter in an embrace as if he would disappear if Raph's grip slackened for one second. Casey softly stroked Raph's cheeks with his thumbs, adding some sweetness to the passionate kiss.

Raphael was the one to break away from the kiss this time. Removing his hands from Casey's small back, Raph reached for Casey's hands that were still cupping his face. He held them close to his mouth and spoke, almost whispering to Casey's hands.

"Listen. Casey. I, I like you. A lot. And I'm pretty sure it's romantically. So I need to know now if this is a one time thing or what."

"Raph..."

Raphael kept his eyes away from Casey's face, not wanting to see what was sure to be pity reflected back at him. It was dumb to think that this was more than an experiment for Casey. Another item crossed off of Casey's list of things done with reckless abandonment. Another thing that was "so metal".

"Raph. Hey. Look at me." There was a gentleness in Casey's voice that was hardly ever shown in a group setting. Raph slowly looked back at Casey as Casey removed his hands from inside Raph's, placing them on top and softly stroking Raphael's large hands. "Did you know that I've wanted to kiss you ever since we arm wrestled after destroying that foot bot that had the lair's location?"

Raphael blinked, taken back. 

"This might seem like something I just did on impulse, but trust me, I've put a lot of thought into this. You are one of my two best friends, Raph. I didn't want to mess that up by doing something stupid. Not again. I like you a lot too.  I want to kick butt with you and kiss you." Casey was smiling and Raph grinned back. 

"Since when did you become such a cheeseball?" Raph asked planting a kiss on Casey's chin. 

"I guess talking to April about your feelings adds 95% more cheese."

"Eh, I'd say its more like 75, give or take."

"Oh my god. When did you talk to her?"

"The day after you almost got yourself killed fighting Newtralizer."

"No wonder she was so smirky when I talked to her."

"Yeah, well, I kinda had a lot to say. Believe it or not we actually like having you around and alive."

Casey blinked, looking at Raph. Then his face grew a shy smile. "Thanks. That means a lot."

Raph turned away embarrassed, "Well it's true."

Leaning in, Casey wrapped his arms around Raphael's shell again. His fingers began to trace the patterns laid out on it. Raph shivered beneath the light touch. 

"Sorry, I can sto–"

"No it feels nice. I just, wasn't expecting it."

Casey continued as another silence grew between them. Their silences had always be comfortable but now there was an added sense of comfort to it. A new warmth between them that filled the air in the absence of sound.

 

There was a knock on the bedroom door. 

"What?" called Raph. His voice while annoyed, reflected the calmness between the two. 

April's cheerful voice rang back from the other side, "Leo said he's done watching the Space Heroes marathon and I brought Wolfcop with me. Are you two ready for some fur flying guts and glory or should I start without you?" Something in her tone let Raph and Casey know that April knew exactly what was going on in there. 

"We'll be out in a sec Red!" Casey answered. 

"So are you still going to tell April about the Raph macking action?" teased Raphael as he heard April's footsteps walk away. 

"Of course, it's a tale for the ages." Casey rolled off Raph putting a smelly sock in his face.  "C'mon, we don't want to miss any of the big bad wolfcop."

"You say that like we don't watch it once a month," Raph said with a smirk following Casey out the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfcop is a real movie that exists.


End file.
